Our Crazy Friendship
by chocochipsdere
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UPDATE! / Chapter 3 : Itachi, Si Keriput Kece / Kali ini giliran Itcahi yang cerita! / "Hah? Siapa yang mau nebas lo? Kita kan bes pren polepel." / "Jadi, lo beneran maho?" / Itachi beneran jadi korban. Poor Itachi. / Fict ini dilengkapi dengan sudut pandang berbeda di setiap chapternya / Mind to RnR?
1. Pein, Si Pierching Gila

Yap yap yap.

Kali ini saya muncul untuk membuat fict dengan genre friendship, dicampur adukkan(?) dengan humor. Ah, anggap saja fict ini sebagai bahan _refreshing _dari fict saya yang yang berjudul _'Love is War' _yang sedang dalam proses pengetikan, hehe XD

Oke, fict ini memiliki sudut pandang berbeda di setiap chapternya. Ngerti, 'kan? Jadi istilahnya seperti Anggota Akatsuki sendiri yang menceritakan tentang kehidupan mereka kepada kalian. Hehe.

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Our Crazy Friendship by Shizouka Rin

Genre : Friendship, Humor, A little Angst, Maybe?

Warning : OOC, Typo(s), sudut andang berbeda di setiap chapterya, bahasa gaul, Abal, gaje, dan teman-temannya(? ) XD

_Enjoy, Don't like? Don't read!_

.

.

.

**Pein POV**

Hai. Gue Pein. Sesuai judul, kita-kita, sebagai anggota Akatsuki bakal nyeritain persahabatan kita yang dipenuhi sama hal-hal gila.

Dan kebetulan, gue dapet chapter pertama nih. Berarti gue yang nyeritain gimana persahabatan kita biar lebih jelas, oke?

Tapi, mungkin kali ini gue cuma bisa nyeritain awal mula gue ngebentuk Akatsuki doang. Gue ngantuk nih. Udah malem. Yaah, palingan nanti juga temen gue yang lain yang bakal nyeritain tentang ini. Kalau pun nggak ada, nanti pasti kalian ngerti kok jalan ceritanya.

Sesuai yang gue bilang, gue punya beberapa temen yang merupakan anggota Akatsuki sendiri. Nih, gue kenalin ya. Mereka adalah Konan (Orang yang gue taksir. Psstt … jangan kasih tau siapa-siapa ya. Cuma lo lo pada yang gue kasih tau), Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, dan Tobi. Mereka juga dapet kebagian giliran kok nanti. Tenang aja. Kalian juga pasti bisa kenalan sama mereka.

Jadi gini, gue dikasih julukan _**'Si Pierching Gila' **_oleh orang-orang di sekitar gue. Kenapa? Nih gue certain awal mulanya.

Waktu gue kecil, gue sering liat orang tua gue pake _pierching _kemana pun. Jujur, gue penasaran banget kenapa orang tua gue demen banget pake _pierching_? Padahal kan, pasti sakit gitu pas dipasang ke muka, Iye gak?

Tapi namanya juga anak kecil, gue ngeberaniin diri gue buat nanya ke orang gue. Gue udah betul-betul bertekad tuh (kayak apaan aja). Nah, gue ngetok pintu kamar orang tua gue, dan mereka ngizinin gue masuk dan gue langsung ngebuka pintu. Gue langsung _to the point _aja ye, 'kan? Sekali lagi gue bilang : Namanya juga anak kecil.

Gue langsung nanya gini (Seinget gue), _"Papa, Mama. Pein boleh nanya nggak? Kenapa papa sama mama suka pake alat itu di muka papa sama mama?"_ Yah, saat itu gue belum tau kalau namanya _pierching _makanya gue bilangnya _'alat itu'_.

Papa sama mama gue langsung saling pandang dan bertanya balik ke gue, _"Memangnya kenapa Pein? Kamu mau pake ini juga?" _. Gue langsung menggelengkan kepala.

Tanpa sadar, bokap dan nyokapa gue narik gue sampe gue terduduk di salah satu kursi. Gue yang nggak tau apa-apa saat itu hanya diam. Bokap gue segera mengambil beberapa benda menyeramkan itu (Apalagi kalau bukan _pierching?_). Sedangkan nyokap gue nahan gue biar gue ga pergi dari kursi itu.

_"Pein, ini salahmu sendiri. Kau bertanya, maka kami menjawab dengan memakaikanmu alat ini. Kau tahu? Alat ini adalah benda yang selalu dipakai dari nenek moyang kita sampai sekarang. Namun, benda ini bukan benda biasa. Setelah kau memakainya, kau akan merasakan aliran jahat di seluruh tubuhmu. Ya, pierching ini adalah benda yang sangat kejam! Namun inilah kita. Kau terlahir diantara keluarga jahat seperti kami, kami membunuh. Kami mencuri. Kami melakukan semua hal-hal jahat itu. Kami melakukan, berarti kau harus melakukannya!"_

Ya. Kata-kata orang tua gue yang itu bener-bener gue inget secara detail. Gue bener-bener _shock _saat itu. Gue langsung berontak. Dan saat itu pertama kalinya gue berani ngebentak orang tua gue. _"NGGAK! Pein itu baik! Di sekolah, kata bu guru gaboleh melakukan hal jahat kayak gitu. Pein gak mau ngebunuh orang. Nanti Pein dosa!"_

_ "Kami tidak peduli dengan dosa! Yang pasti, itulah yang harus kami lakukan! Ingat itu!" _orang tua gue langsung ngebales bentakan gue dengan lantang. Seketika nyali gue ciut.

Mereka mulai masangin gue pierching di muka gue. Asal kalian tau ya, gue gak diem aja. Gue berontak. Apalagi pas ngerasain sakit yang amat sangat. Ternyata, keberuntungan memihak gue. Di dekat kursi yang gue dudukin, ada meja. Di atas meja itu, ada pisau. Gue langsung ngambil pisau itu. Saat itu tangan gue bener-bener gemeteran. Tanpa pikir panjang, gue ngeraih pisau itu dan gue menghujamkan pisau itu ke orang tua gue. Pertama, nyokap gue. Gue nusuk dia di bagian perut. Bokap gue kaget, tapi tetap saja berusaha memasangkan _pierching-pierching _itu ke gue yang setengah berontak. Setelah nyokap gue meninggal, gue langsung ngebunuh bokap gue dengan cara nusukin pisau itu tepat di jantungnya. Ya, mereka meninggal.

Gue melihat tubuh gue yang kena percikan darah semua. Gue segera berjalan ke cermin besar yang ada di kamar orang tua gue. Tanpa sadar gue tersenyum—tepatnya menyeringai saat melihat tubuhh gue yang penuh percikan darah. Baju gue yang tadinya berwarna hitam jadi terkombinasi dengan warna merah. Ajaibnya, warna merah di baju gue itu seperti membentuk gumpalan awan. Saat itu gue bener-bener seneng karena mendapat motif baru di pakaian gue.

Saat itu juga gue terhenyak. _Pierching _itu. Benda itulah yang terpasang di muka gue. Ada enam _pierching _yang terpasang di muka gue, dua _pierching _di bawah bibir gue, tujuh _pierching _di daun telinga, satu _pierching _yang paling panjang di dekat lubang telinga gue. Begitu juga dengan telinga sebelahnya. Dan sepertinya, karena _pierching _itu, gue gak begitu ngerasa nyesel udah ngebunuh orang tua gue. Sekali lagi gue menyeringai. Saat itu seringai gue bener-bener serem. Kalau diinget, hal itu bikin gue bergidik ngeri.

Gue segera berlari keluar rumah. Tetangga yang ngelihat gue keluar dengan darah dimana-mana segera masuk ke rumah gue. Gue gak tau apa yang terjadi diluar sana.

Konan—temen gue dari kecil ikutan masuk ke rumah gue tanpa ngeliat gue. Mungkin dia emang ga tau gue disana, dan dia mengkhawatirkan keadaan gue. Gue berhenti berlari sesaat. Gue terus ngeliatin rumah gue dimana ada Konan di dalamnya. Gimana pun, saat itu gue udah naksir sama dia. Gue pengen masuk rumah itu, tapi gue takut. Gue takut Konan marah, dan ga mau temenan sama gue yang merupakan pembunuh ini.

Ternyata dugaan gue salah. Konan segera keluar dari rumah gue, dan saat dia ngeliat gue, dia langsung narik gue untuk menjauh dari desa kita. Gue heran dengan sikap dia. Gue pun bertanya , _"Konan? Kok kamu ngikutin aku? Aku kan jahat. Kamu baik. Aku udah ngebunuh papa dan mamaku."_

Dan saat itu gue ngeliat Konan tertawa. Entah kenapa saat itu gue ngerasa bener-bener bahagia. _"Ahaha, kamu lucu! Ya jelaslah aku ngikut kamu. Kan kita temen."_

Gue jadi ikutan ketawa. Saat itu gue ngerasa bener-bener bego. Dibanding keluarganya yang suka nindas dia, Konan pasti milih gue. Dulu itu kita bener-bener _bestfriend forever _lah!

_"Pein, orang-orang ngasih kamu julukan __**'Si Pierching setan' **__loh pas aku keluar dari rumahmu tadi. Lagian, ngapain sih kamu pake pierching itu? Dan kenapa kamu ngebunuh orang tua kamu?" _tanya Konan. Jujur, saat itu gue gatau mau nyeritain darimana. Akhirnya, gue nyeritain panjang lebar ke Konan. Lalu kita tertawa bersama karena julukan untukku itu sangat membuat perut geli.

Lanjut ya ceritanya. Lalu, gue dan Konan bisa dibilang berkelana lah. Lalu kami sampai di Konohagakure. Begitu nama desanya. Kami bingung, bagaimana cara kami untuk makan, tidur, bermain—pokoknya hal yang biasa dilakukan anak umur tujuh tahun lah.

Saat kami sedang mencari tempat tingggal, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk bahu gue. Gue langsung balik arah, begitu juga dengan Konan. Kami melihat seorang kakek tua. Rambutnya putih panjang dan tajam-tajam. Nama kakek itu Jiraiya. Gue bener-bener sayang sama dia. Dia ngajak gue dan Konan untuk tinggal di tempatnya. Dia ngasih gue dan Konan makan, ngajarin kita bela diri, main-main sama kita—bahkan dia rela membeli banyak origami untuk Konan yang sangat senang main origami.

Tapi yang bikin gue nyesek itu, ketika Kakek Jiraiya nanya gini, _"Hei nak. Kau memakai pierching di wajahmu. Apa orang tuamu yang memakaikannya?"_

_ "Iya kek. Kata orang tua Pein, saat Pein memakai benda yang disebut pierching ini, sesuatu yang jahat akan masuk ke dalam tubuh Pein. Pein yang … membunuh orang tua Pein. HUAAAA KAKEEEK TOLONG PEIN! PEIN GAK MAU NGEBUNUH LAGIII! HUAAAAAA"_

Dan saat gue nangis sekeras itu, Kakek Jiraiya langsung meluk gue, dan nepuk-nepuk kepala gue. Duh, jangan heran ya kalau pas kecil gue pernah nangis sampe kayak gitu. Hehe.

_"Pein, yang dikatakan orang tuamu memang benar. Tapi kamu harus tau, kekuatan jahat itu sudah menghilang. Hanya saja pierching mu itu tidak bisa dilepas," _ucap Kakek Jiraiya. Gue legaaaaaa banget.

_"Bener kek? YEY! Pein bukan orang jahat!" _

Sampai akhirnya, saat-saat yang paling menyedihkan dalam hidup gue terjadi. Umur gue saat itu udah tujuh belas tahun. Pokoknya, gue lebih sedih dibanding saat gue ngebunuh orang tua gue. Ya, Kakek Jiraiya meninggal. Penyakit jantungnya kambuh—entah karena apa, dan dia meninggal dalam keadaan menggenggam tangan gue dengan tangan kirinya, dan Konan dengan tangan kanannya.

Sebelum meninggal, dia bilang gini ke kita, _"Pein, Konan. J-jadilah … uhuk! Anak y-yang baik … K-kakek … uhuk … akan sangat b-bahagia … bila kalian m-menjadi … uhuk! A-anak yang baik. S-sukses terus untuk k-kalian … "_

Dan setelah itu, ia menutup matanya. Konan nangis histeris sambil meluk tubuh kakek Jiraiya yang udah gak bernyawa lagi. Ya, Kakek Jiraiya sangat berarti buat gue, maupun Konan. Sementara gue cuma bisa nangis dalam bisu. Air mata gue terus ngalir. Gue menggenggam erat tangan Kakek Jiraiya yang dingin.

Setelah jasad Kakek Jiraiya dikuburkan, kami langsung bekerja di sebuah café. Tentunya kami dikerubungi banyak orang. Yah, kalau kalian ingin tahu, mereka bilang gue tampan banget, dan Konan cantik banget. Kita dibilang pasangan serasi. Saat itu kita cuma bisa nge-_blush_.

Kami cukup sukses saat bekerja disana. Oh iya, kami tetap tinggal di rumah Kakek Jiraiya. Jadi, gue dan Konan iseng-iseng masuk ke kamar Kakek Jiraiya. Kami menemukan buku—seperti buku catatan. Warnanya hitam dan ada gumpalan-gumpalan yang membentuk seperti awan berwarna merah yang menjadi motif. Bener-bener kayak baju gue saat gue pertama kali ketemu Kakek Jiraiya. Cover depan buku itu bertuliskan _**'Akatsuki'**_.

Gue membuka lembar demi lembar buku itu. Gue dan Konan membaca buku itu. Buku itu—ditulis oleh Kakek Jiraiya mengenai pertemuan awalnya dengan kita sampai menjelang ia meninggal. Disitu banyak hal tentang gue dan Konan. Bener-bener ditulis secara mendetail. Gue dan Konan langsung menitikkan air mata. Kita terisak dalam keadaan memeluk buku itu.

Lalu, kita memutuskan untuk pindah dari rumah Kakek Jiraiya. Walaupun kami pindah, sesekali kami main ke rumah besar peninggalan Kakek Jiraiya itu.

Tau kita pindah kemana? Nggak, 'kan? Oke, gue lanjutin ceritanya. Gue melewati sebuah desa bernama Sunagakure. Desa itu seperti padang pasir. Yah, menurut gue masih lebih bagus Konoha. Akhirnya, kita sampai di perbatasan antara Sunagakure dan Otogakure. Kita sampai di sebuah rumah yang suangaaaaaaat besar. Di depan pintu rumah itu bertuliskan _**'Siapapun yang mau tinggal disini, tinggal aja. Gratis.'**_

Jujur, gue _sweatdrop _pas ngebaca tulisan itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, gue dan Konan langsung masuk ke rumah itu. Jujur, kita ngerasa kesepian. Sampai datang Itachi dan Kisame. Mereka datang, dan ingin bergabung dengan kita. Kita juga masih ngerasa sepi. Akhirnya, kita berempat mencar. Gue dan Konan berhasil nyeret(?) Hidan, Kakuzu, dan Zetsu untuk bergabung dengan kami. Mereka langsung setuju. Sedangkan Itachi dan Kisame berhasil ngebawa Sasori, Deidara, dan err—si Autis Tobi untuk bergabung.

Kita tinggal bersepuluh. Asal kalian tahu, rumah itu masih terlalu sepi jika ditinggali oleh sepuluh orang. Benar-benar rumah yang besar, 'kan?

Nah, Itachi ngusulin untuk ngasih nama yang tepat untuk perkumpulan kita ini. Gue lagsung ngasih nama _**Akatsuki **_dan yang lain langsung setuju tanpa banyak cang cing cong. Dengan inisiatifnya sendiri, Deidara menghubungi temannya yang merupakan _desainer _professional dan memesan sepuluh jubah hitam dengan motif awan-awan merah. Yah, untuk warna dan motifnya udah pasti ide gue, haha.

Di rumah itu—yang sekarang juga gue tempatin, kita benar-benar bertingkah laku konyol. Apalagi gue. Sasori ngatain gue _'Masa kecil kurang bahagia'_. Gue langsung ngakak gegulingan denger kata-katanya.

Dan karena tingkah laku gue mulai menggila(?) dan norak (Yah, kadang-kadang anggota Akatsuki ngerjain gue yang sebagai ketua ini dengan macam-macam hal. Benar-benar anggota yang durhaka pada ketua), gue langsung dijuluki mereka dengan julukan _**'Si Pierching gila'**_**.**

Nah, kira-kira begitulah awal mula Akatsuki dan julukan _**'Si Pierching gila' **_buat gue. Masa kecil gue emang tragis, tapi semenjak gue kenal sama Kakek Jiraiya dan temen-temen gue di Akatsuki, hidup gue jadi lebih berwarna. Begitulah ceritanya.

"Pein, sudah jam dua belas malam nih! Lo belom tidur?" tanya Konan yang tiba-tiba duduk di samping gue.

"A-ah iya. Gue mau tidur nih. Lo duluan aja," jawab gue.

Konan segera naik ke lantai atas. Gue menghela nafas lega. Tuhkan! Gara-gara nyeritain ini ke kalian, gue jadi lupa kalau gue ngantuk. Oke, gue tidur dulu ya. _Oyasumi_, readers!

* * *

Nah. Beginilah ceritanya. Di chapter ini, Pein yang bercerita. Di chapter depan giliran Konan!

Di chapter ini, Pein Cuma nyeritain awal mulanya dia ngebentuk _**Akatsuki**_. Ini ga nyata kok-_- Cuma Author yang mengarang-ngarang XD Sekarang humornya belum terlalu ditampilkan ya? Saya usahain di chapter depan humornya udah mulai muncul.

Tuangkan semua kritik, saran, pokoknya pikiranmu tentang fict ini ke dalam Review :D

_Thanks._


	2. Konan, Si Cewek Kertas

Haii:3 Saya balik o/

Jujur, sempet bingung mau ngelanjutin fict yang mana dulu. Bahkan sempet kepikiran buat fict baru. Wuadooh-_- akhirnya saya putuskan untuk melanjutkan fict nista ini:v

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Our Crazy Friendship by Shizouka Rin

Warning : Gaje, abal, typo(s) maybe? OOC, dan warning-warning lainnya.

_Don't like? Don't read!_

.

.

.

**Konan POV**

Hai! Gue Konan! Chapter kali ini gue yang pegang. Yah, gue emang bukan pencerita yang baik. Tapi kalau masalah nyari solusi dari sebuah masalah, gue jagonya! Anak-anak Akatsuki aja sering curhat ke gue. Eh jadi promosi.

Hum, kalau soal masa lalu gue dan Akatsuki, kayaknya Pein udah cerita ya? Yah, mungkin gue dan anak-anak Akatsuki lain akan ngenalin diri masing-masing tapi ga sedetail Pein.

Soal gue? Gue cewek maniak kertas. Gue ga minat di gambar, tapi gue seneng membuat sesuatu yang unik dari kertas-kertas tersebut. Nih, mawar biru di kepala gue hasil kenakalan(?) tangan gue loh, hahaha.

Orang yang gue suka? Ah gaada!

.

Iya, gaada.

.

Beneran gaada! Udah gausah pasang tampang gitu!

.

Udah gausah natap gue gitu! Gue serius!

.

Oke oke. Ada orang yang gue suka …

.

Bukan siapa-siapa! Kalian pasti ga kenal!

.

Oke-oke. Gue suka sama seseorang di Akatsuki ini.

.

IYA IYA! GUE SUKA PEIN! PUAS KALIAN SEMUA?!

.

Uh. Jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya. Ini bener-bener rahasia pribadi gue. Sekarang ini belom ada yang tau soal orang yang gue suka kecuali kalian yang baca fict ini. Kalau ngasih tau? Gue lipet-lipet kalian!

Ah, bosen kalau diem terus. Ikut gue keluar yuk? Anggota lain udah pada nunggu, tuh. Yang ga mau ikut? Klik tombol _back _aja~

.

.

.

"Konan-senpai! Ayo main bola sama Tobi!" Si autis Tobi menghampiri gue saatgue udah tiba di halaman depan. Gue sedikit tersenyum saat ngeliat tingkahnya. Yah, sebenernya tiap gue liat tingkah dia, gue emang selalu kayak gini. Bahkan gue pernah loh sampe ngakak. Dia itu … bener-bener mirip sama adek gue yang entah gimana keadaannya.

"_Gomenasai_, Tobi. Aku sedang tidak ingin bermain bola. Yang lain mungkin?" Jujur, gue ngerasa ga enak sama dia. Duh. Gimana nih. Gue takut dia meraung-raung.

"Haaaa! Kenapa Konan-senpai gamau main sama Tobiiii? Tobi udah jadi anak jahat ya?! Huaaaa! Tolooonggggg Tobi jahat sekaraaaaaaanggg!"

Lah?

Gue _sweatdrop_. Sumpah demi kertas-kertas gue yang unyu-unyu, gue ga bilang kalau dia jahat! Gue cuma bilang lagi ga mau main bola.

GLUNDUNGPLAKBRUKDZIGDOR!

Suara rusuh itu mengalihkan perhatian gue. Sedangkan Tobi udah ngakak gegulingan. Kok bisa dari nangis meraung-raung jadi hepi gitu? Ck ck ck.

"Gyahahaah! Zetsu-senpai gegulingan! Bhahahaahhaahaaaa!" Tobi ngeledek Zetsu yang merupakan pencipta dari suara rusuh itu. Padahal Tobi sendiri juga gegulingan. Kenapa dia ngejek Zetsu?

"Woi. Ngapain lu Zet(?) sampe gegulingan gitu?" Ya, akhirnya gue buka mulut.

"Sak—it … duh … Gini, pas gue lagi nyiram _venus flytrap _tercintah, gue denger teriakan Tobi. Nah, gue panik. Gue lupa belum matiin air. Akhirnya gue kepeleset, terus gue salto dan malah kepeleset lagi … baru pas gue lari, gue nyungsep di tanah. Makanya kepala gue kayak gini. Terus gue nabrak Kakuzu yang lagi ngitung duit. Alhasil duitnya bertaburan semua. Dan sukses gue dapet tendangan telak di muka gue," jelas Zetsu.

"Hahahaha!" Asli, gue gabisa nahan ketawa. Bisa-bisanya ada kejadian kayak gitu pagi-pagi gini.

"Heh! Jangan ketawa dong! Temen menderita malah diketawain! Durhaka!" Zetsu langsung pasang pose kayak patung pancoran(?) sambil nunjuk-nunjuk gue ga jelas.

"Lo kenapa sih? Sakit? Atau lagi latihan drama?"

"Ups, Sori Konan. _Bay te wey aniwey baswey_(?) kalian ngapain sih pagi-pagi berisik banget?" Zetsu bertanya. Yaampun. Inggris dia bener-bener kacau.

"Ini, Tobi ngajak gue maen bola. Tapi gue ga mau. Ya begitulah," gue nunjuk-nunjuk Tobi. Seketika Tobi langsung melanjutkan tangisan kerasnya. "Huaaa! Tobi lupa ngelanjutin tangisan Tobiiii! Zetsu-senpai sih! Huaaa!"

Lagi-lagi _sweatdrop _gue dibuatnya. Kok jadi Zetsu yang kena? Sementara Zetsu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kok jadi gue yang salah sih?"

"Iyalah! Tobi jadi berhenti tadi nangisnya! Huaaaaaa!" Tobi kembali rusuh. Zetsu geleng-geleng kepala, kemudian pasrah. "Oke, gue temenin lo maen bola. Asal lo ga ribut!"

Mata Tobi berbinar-binar, "Ciyus? Enelan? Miapah, senpai?"

Ajaibnya, Zetsu bilang gini, "Iya, Ciyus, enelan, mi penus playtrep (baca:venus flytrap). Bebeb tercintah gueee~"

Tobi kembali ngakak. "Zetsu-senpai Alay! Alay! Alay! Alayers!"

_Yang mulai duluan kan Tobi_—gue membatin. Tapi ga berani ngucapin. Gendang telinga gue bisa pecah denger tangisan Tobi.

"Serah lu dah tob. Yaudah yuk kita maen. Konan, kita pergi dulu ya!" Zetsu pamit. Gue ngangguk. Sementara Tobi mengikuti Zetsu sambil nyanyi _'Potong Harimau Singa_(?)_'_.

Mereka mulai menjauh. Jujur, gue heran sama Zetsu. Kenapa dia bisa tahan sama Tobi yang autisnya cetar membahana petir badai ulala(?) itu?

_Ah tidak penting._

Gue kembali berjalan-jalan. Emm, gue nyari Pein. Tiba-tiba …

**PLOK.**

"Konan?"

"Pein! Lo ngagetin gue yaampun!" sumpah. Gue kaget banget. Tiba-tiba Pein nepuk pundak gue.

"Ah, sori sori. Lo ngapain keliaran di halaman depan?" tanya Pein. _Gue nyariin elo, baka_—yah, lagi-lagi gue ga bisa ngucapin kata-kata itu.

"Ah, engga. Gue pengen jalan-jalan aja."

"_Souka_. Oh ya, tadi gue denger suara lo, Tobi, sama Zetsu rusuh banget. Kalian ngapain?" Yaampun! Pein nanya hal itu lagi.

Akhirnya sambil ngakak gue ceritainlah semuanya. Dan bener dugaan gue. Pein juga ngakak.

"Haaaaah. Gue ga pernah kepikiran bisa ngebuat organisasi konyol kayak gini," ujar Pein. Gue tersenyum kecil. "Lagian, dulunya gue kira anak-anak Akatsuki itu kaku-kaku semua. Nggak taunya mereka bisa kayak begitu," sambung gue.

Pein mengangguk kecil. "Gue bener-bener bahagia. Kalau lo?"

"Gue bahagia. Lebih dari bahagia," jawab gue. Pein tersenyum. Senyuman yang sangat hangat dimata gue.

Tiba-tiba dia menggenggam tangan gue. Wajah gue langsung memanas. Gue ngeliat dia. Wajah dia merah banget. Lalu dia berbisik, "Biarkan gue menggenggam tangan lo-orang yang dari kecil selalu ngertiin gue. Sahabat terbaik gue. Sekali aja."

Gue emang seneng dia bersikap semanis ini ke gue. Tapi kata-kata dia sangat menohok. Gue cuma dianggap sebagai sahabatnya? Gak lebih?

Gue mengangguk pelan. Gue harus terima kenyataan kalau dia emang ga pernah suka sama gue.

Tiba-tiba …

"Ekhem!"

* * *

**TBC!**

Wuahahaha~ siapakah yang berdehem? Kalian bakal tau nanti:3

Disini aku nyoba nampilin humor._. garing, kah? Semoga engga deh.

Oke, chapter depan Itachi yang dapet giliran! See you!


	3. Itachi, Si Keriput Kece

Hola! Apa ini udah bisa dibilang apdet cepet? Muehehe~

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Our Crazy Friendship by Shizouka Rin

Warning : Abal, Gaje, Typo(s) maybe? OOC, dan kawan-kawan sesama warning =))

_Don't like? Don't read!_

.

.

.

**Itachi POV**

Halo. Gue Itachi. Gue biasa dipanggil _**'Si Keriput Kece' **_oleh temen-temen gue di Akatsuki. Yah, gue akui, gue itu kece badai. Hahaha, bercanda. Sayangnya. Gue punya kerutan di dekat hidung gue. Dan yah, gitu deh.

Mungkin diantara semua anggota Akatsuki, gue yang paling kalem (padahal sama nistanya dengan Pein).

Yosh, seperti yang kalian tau, chapter ini gue yang pegang. _Hope you like it!_

* * *

Setelah selesai pake krim anti keriput, pagi itu gue bergegas keluar untung _jogging_. Yah, tipikal cowok kece. Biasalah.

Pas lagi berkeliling, gue ngeliat pemandangan romantis antara Pein sama Konan! Asdfghjkl! Gilaaaa! Mereka pegangan tangan bro!

Dengan seringai setan, gue berjalan ke belakang mereka. Dan dengan santainya, gue berdehem. "Ekhem!"

Pein dan Konan terlonjak kaget. Gue sendiri ngakak. "Woi keriput! Kuamfretto (baca : kampret) lu!" hina Pein. Huanjeeer pagi-pagi udah dapet hinaan. Derita cowo kece.

"Lagian siapa suruh lu berduaan sama si kertas pagi-pagi. Pegangan tangan lagi. Sok drama banget. Ewwh~" balas gue. Gapapa, beralay ria sekali-kali itu bagus untuk kesehatan. Jadi, bagi kalian remaja muda, jadilah alayers sejak dini. Inilah pesan dari si kece Itachi. Biasanya manjur loh saran-saran gue ( manjur apaan. Jelas-jelas sesat gitu =)) ). Udahlah, _Back to Topic!_

"Emangnya gaboleh?" sambar Konan. Dia udah pasang tampang 'Gue-lipet-lu'.

"Eheheeh. Boleh kok." Jangan bilang gue pengecut! Sumpah, tampang dia yang kayak gitu lebih serem daripada raja iblis!

Dengan segera, gue ngibrit ke arah lain. Dari kejauhan gue denger Pein ngakak. _Sialan!_

**BRUK!**

Astaga! Gue sampe nabrak Kisame! Asli, gue kira dia itu patung yang dipesen Pein semalem. "_Sorry_, Kis. Gue ga sengaja. Sumpah deh! Jangan tebas gue pake samehada lo itu ya," gue udah parno duluan.

"Hah? Siapa yang mau nebas lo? Kita kan _bes pren polepel_," ucap Kisame sambil menepuk bahu gue. Gue terharu. Sungguh terharu. Dia nganggep gue temen baiknya! Temen baiknya! Dunia harus tau!

"Itachi? Kenapa lo nangis gaje gitu? Lo terharu ya sama ucapan gue?" Kisame menghawatirkan gue? Ah, tangisan gue jadi tambah deres.

Tanpa berdusta, gue mengangguk. Kisame tersenyum simpul. Tak lama matanya berkaca-kaca. Wadoh? Dia kenapa dah?

"G-gue terharu karna lo terharu sama ucapan gue … hiks." Kisame jadi ikutan terharu.

"Kok lo ikut-ikut gue dah?" gue protes.

"Ya kan kita bes pren polepel. Makanya lo terharu gua juga terharu," jelas Kisame. Wajahnya saat itu bener-bener dah! Polos! Pengen ngakak gue.

"Oh iya. Tapi lo ga usah ikut-ikutan gue. Entar lo dibilang nista sama yang baca!"

"Eeeh? Gitu ya? Bukannya biasanya lo lebih nista?" tanya Kisame. Huanjer.

"Emm—ngga kok. Siapa bilang? Tiap hari kan gue alim," gue mencoba membela diri.

"Haaaa! Lo jaim di depan readers! Iye, 'kan?!"

Waduh.

Readers yang baik hati, unyu, suka menabung, maafin gueee!

SEBENERNYA GUE LEBIH NISTA DARIPADA YANG KALIAN KIRA! GUE NGAKU, GUE SUKA KORUPSI UANG KAS AKATSUKI, SUKA NYORET-NYORET MUKA SASORI PAS DIA TIDUR, SUKA NGINTIPIN KONAN PAS DIA LAGI MANDI, DE-EL-EL. YANG JELAS, JANGAN NGASIH TAU INI KE ANAK-ANAK AKATSUKI, OKE?

"Kok muke lu panik gitu?"

"DIEM LU KIS! LU UDAH BUAT GUE MALU! AWAS AJA LO!" ancem gue. Gue menonjok Kisame tepat diwajahnya. Walaupun gue tau itu ga mempan.

"Huaaaaaaa~ Bes pren gue kejaaam~" rengek Kisame. Sementara gue ninggalin manusia ikan itu sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki.

Gue malu berat kan di depan lo semua! Sialan!

.

.

.

Gue memutuskan untuk masuk ke rumah. Ga kuat gue kalau harus lama-lama diluar. Jadi korban terus. Liat aja, kalau kalian ngasih tau ke anak-anak akatsuki, gue ngga mau ambil bagian di fict ini.

"Itachi, lo masih marah ya sama gue?" tiba-tiba Kisame muncul di belakang gue.

"Masih, 20%," jawab gue males-malesan.

"Jangan benci gue dong. Gue masih sayang sama lo … " ucap Kisame.

Anjir. Ada yang punya kantong muntah ga?

"Lo maho ya?!" tuduh gue. Lagian—yaampun! Kalau kalian liat muka Kisame sekarang—terutama yang cowok, pasti langsung ngibrit. Gawat! Jiwa yaoi nya keluar.

"Mau gimana lagi? Lo kece sih," Kisame mimisan sambil pasang pose mau meluk gue. Gue udah keringet dingin. Tuhan, tolong gue. Gue masih pengen idup(?). Kisame makin dekat, dekat, dekat. Dan …

"UGYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

"Chi … Itachi? Itachi! Bangun woi!"

Hah? Gue dimana? Gue masih idup kan? Tunggu dulu, kok muka gue hangat sih?

1 detik.

2 detik.

5 detik.

UGYAAAA! MUKA KISAME DEKET BANGET SAMA MUKA GUEE!

Kisame langsung menjauhkan wajahnya. Dia tersenyum lebar, "Syukurlah lo udah sadar."

Oalah, gue pingsan ternyata. Gue langsung mencoba duduk. Tanpa basa-basi, gue langsung buka mulut, "Jadi, lo beneran maho?"

Kisame tergelak. Ia gegulingan di lantai. Gue hanya bisa mengerenyit bingung. "Bhahahaahah! Gue gabeneran maho kalee. Gue cuma bercanda! Biar mencairkan suasana getoh~" jelas Kisame.

Gue menghela nafas lega. Ternyata sahabat baik gue dari pertama gue gabung ke Akatsuki ini ga maho. _Yokatta_.

"Tapi kalau gue maho beneran nantinya gimana? Lagian gue deketnya sama lo terus. Yah, paling kalau gue maho orang yang pertama gue incer itu elo. Gimana?" ujar Kisame dengan tampang serius.

Gue langsung bergidik ngeri. "OGAAAH! GUE MASIH CINTA SAMA HANA!"

* * *

**TBC.**

Hehehe. Disini Itachi-nya OOC banget yah. Dia jadi lebay XD Kisame juga XP

Setelah ini, so pasti gilirannya Kisame! :D

Yah, mungkin setelah ini bakal apdet lama._. soalnya bentar lagi ada Ujian Online._. Doain semoga nilai saya bagus-bagus semua ya! :D

Review?


End file.
